


That's besides the point

by DrarryDealers



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Established Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Established Relationship, Fluff, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, M/M, Marriage, Plot What Plot, SO MUCH FLUFF, domestic drarry, it's pretty much teen and up audiences but we have one or two mature chapters so just in caaaaase
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-17
Updated: 2019-09-16
Packaged: 2020-09-06 07:35:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 22
Words: 6,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20287795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrarryDealers/pseuds/DrarryDealers
Summary: Draco and Harry are very attracted to each other. In fact, they've been dating for quite some time. They live together. They cook together. They even have a dog together. But that's just besides the point.





	1. shampoo

**Author's Note:**

> Compilation of short texts.  
The chapters are probably disconnected.  
Most of it is teen and up but we have one or two that talk about sex, so be aware. There's also cursing.  
No words limit, so we have some pretty short ones.  
Yea. Idk this is just our drarry universe, enjoy!

"Harry, did you use my shampoo?!"

"Uuuh, I may have, actually. I forgot I had run out of mine..."

"I'm gonna murder you, Harry Potter! I can't believe you wasted my expensive shampoo on that thing you call hair!"

"I thought you liked my hair???"

"That's besides the point!"


	2. road trip

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This was inspired by the long car trips in Bound to you, by agentmoppet

"Tell me again, why are we travelling by car, Harry?"

"Because it's cool!"

"Or we could apparate and be there in a few seconds, instead of two days."

"But two days in a car gives us a lot of time to _bond!_"

"You do enjoy making my life miserable, don't you?"

"That's besides the point, love"


	3. dog

Draco was at work that afternoon, filling boring forms when Harry's owl flew through his office window and left a letter in front of him. I mean, a letter would be too much to say about it, it was more of a rushed message written in a piece of the newspaper's border. Also, it looked like muggle newspaper.

_Can I get a 5 pounds foot long? _

Draco rolled his eyes, disappointed, but not surprised at the lack of his boyfriend's manners. He grabbed a respectful piece of parchment and wrote back.

Sure, why would I care?

The owl looked at him as if he had offended her somehow, but she took his answer to Potter anyway. Not even a couple of minutes later, she was back. Dropped the same piece of parchment Draco had sent away on his desk and flew away again. He figured she was tired of Harry making her fly over there twice in less then 10 minutes. Right bellow his handwriting was Harry's rushed one:

_Just making sure, thanks_

Later that night, Draco stepped out of the floo hoping Harry would have dinner already started, so he could eat, take a long hot shower, kiss his boyfriend good night, and then sleep deeply for as long as he could before he had to step into work again the next day. But the thing about being in a relationship with Harry Freaking Potter is that nothing can be normal and quiet. Ever.

He found it hard to adjust his eyes and ears to the mess in the living room. Were there _two_ dogs playing with each other? They only had one dog!

"Harry?" He shouted to the house. Potter came from the kitchen, a vivid smile on his face.

"Hey love, how was work?"

"Are there two dogs in my living room?"

"Yes?"

"Whose is the one that is not ours?"

"They are both ours"

"How come?"

"I adopted the five foot long one this afternoon at the park" It took a moment for the information to click at Draco's head

"I THOUGHT YOU WERE ASKING FOR A FUCKING SANDWICH OR SOMETHING, NOT A MUGGLE DOG, HARRY POTTER!"

"But you said yes!"

"I'm aware I said yes, but that's besides the point, I'll fucking murder you!"


	4. curtains

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for all the kudos, guys!

"Did you buy new curtains, Draco? They look good with the sofa" 

"Oh yes, I did. I'm glad you like them, 'cause they cost almost a third of my salary" 

"They cost _what_? You know what? I was thinking that they actually don't look that good. Will the store give you a refund if you return them?"

"I'm not gonna return them, Potter"

"You're eating soup the rest of the month"

"Potter, we have enough money to never work ever again in our lives. We'll be fine"

"Oh is that so? Last week you didn't let me buy a ping pong table because it was too expensive"

"Harry, I didn't let you buy a ping pong table because it's ridiculous and it doesn't match my decoration"

"That's unfair! If you wanna keep the curtains then I can get my ping pong table"

"But you liked the curtains, I didn't like the ping pong table"

"That's besides the point. It's take it or leave it."

"Harry, don't be a child!"

"Returning the curtains it is then!"

"No! Fine, okay, deal. But we'll both have to eat soup for the rest of the month"

"You just said we're rich!"

"Yea, and how do you think we stay that way?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pie: And then they go out to some fancy restaurant because they are indeed rich and Draco doesn't want soup  
Luz: And then Harry makes him order soup at the restaurant


	5. computer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one's rating is mature!!!!

"Harry, I was using the computer yesterday and-"

"You were using _what_ yesterday?"

"The computer, isn't that what it's called?"

"Yes, I just didn't expect you to use muggle technology..."

"Yea well, I do, keep up. So, as I was saying, I was using it and I accidently came across a porn website-"

"How exactly does one accidently come across a porn website?"

"That's besides the point. The point is that I saw one of the videos-"

"Oh really?"

"Yes really, will you shut up? What I mean is that I watched a video and I want you to fuck me against the window."

"You know our neighbours will see us, right?"

"That's also besides the point! Will you do it or not, Potter?"

"You already know the answer to that question."


	6. internet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Potter what if we create a porn website?" "Draco, no."
> 
> Also mature!!!

The group is at the bar, Harry, Draco and the whole bunch of Gryffindorks from their year. It's friday night, it's loud and busy, their table is too small for these many chairs and Draco wishes his drink had more alcohol.

"So, Weasley, you know about muggle computers, right?"

"Yea, Malfoy, what about it?"

"How would one put a video into it?"

"Into the computer?"

"I suppose it had to be the internet?"

Ron made a weird face, not quite getting what Draco wanted to know, but thankfully he didn't need to, because Harry turned around at the sound of "internet". Though, he also had a weird expression on.

"Oh no, what are you saying about the internet? What did he tell you, Ron?"

"It is not polite to meddle, Potter."

"I'm not meddling, I'm preventing you from embarassing yourself!"

"I'm not embarrasing anybody. Will you let me talk to Weasley?"

"No, Draco, we've discussed this. You are not posting anything online under my watch."

"That's why I'm talking to Weasley, isn't it, Potter? I'll learn and do it myself."

"No, you'll-"

"Oi mates! What's the reason of this?" said Ron, tired of the fight already. Harry rolled his eyes and crossed his arms on his chest, like he does when he gets frustrated. Draco took a deep breath and said:

"I merely wanted to share some videos of us."

"Videos of you doing what?"

"Sex, obviously, that's what all those other couples do."

"MALFOY, have you been watching porn???"

"That's besides the point, Weasley. The point is that I wanna make porn videos, not that I watch them."

Ron bursts into laugh while Harry hides his face on the table, mortified that not only his husband wanted to share videos of them shagging, but that he just revealed it to his best mate. Harry would never hear the end of this. Never.

Ever.

"Just forget it, Weasley, I'll ask your father" Said Draco, rolling his eyes and getting up, probably to get another refill at the bar, except seeing him walk away that exact moment, triggered something in Harry's mind and he thought, for a second, that Draco was going to talk to Mr. Weasley _now._

"MALFOY, NO!"

"Malfoy, yes" He screamed back, over the crowdy bar, a smug look on his face.  


"Why did I marry you?" Cried Harry, when Draco got back with refills for everyone. By this time the whole table was laughing at them. _Making porn videos for the internet, seriously, Harry, oh you must look hot while fucking, if you needed money you could have just asked for a loan, is it your real dream, Harry, to be a pornstar?_ Harry looked miserable.

"My dashing looks? My amazing personality? My graceful intelligence?"

"Uh, right"

"Now, please, do tell me, why did _I_ marry _you_?"

Harry rolled his eyes, but couldn't help smiling.


	7. painter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for the kudos, guys! <3

"Harryyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy, come here!"

"What? Is everything alright?"

"I've decided I want to be a painter" Draco said, setting up a canvas, some paint and brushes Harry had never seen before.

"What? Now?"

"Obviously not now, Potter, since I've already bought the materials. Now, do me a favor and strip down those clothes, you're gonna model for me"

"You know there are easier ways to get me naked and shag me than saying you wanna be a painter out of nowhere, right?"

"That's besides the point. Now, do strip for me, darling" he said, his eyes intent on his husband


	8. cake

Draco got home after work and his nostrils were filled with the smell of some delicious cake Harry was surely baking. He followed the smell and went to the kitchen.

"Hi, love" Harry said, smiling at him

"Holy fuck, what did you do to my kitchen?" Draco answered, looking at the counters filled with way too much pots and flour and... was that fucking egg yolk?

"Excuse me, it's our kitchen"

"That's besides the point, Potter. This looks like some catastrophe happened here!"

"Hey, my cake isn't a catastrophe!"

"This is why you failed at potions" Draco had a smirk on his face

"That's it, I'll eat this cake by myself, you can make your own"

"Oh, Harry, noooo"

"Harry, yeeees"

"Please, love?" Draco said, kissing his cheek, attempting to make puppy eyes

"Okay, you may have a slice" Harry said, smilling, "now, do help me clean this up"

"Oh no, ain't happening, you clean up your own mess." Draco had his middle finger up while walking out of the kitchen

"So, no cake for you after all" Harry sang, starting to get the dirty pots on the sink, and his boyfriend stopped dead in his tracks

"I don't think you're Slytherin enough to blackmail me like that."

"Honestly, Draco, try me."

Draco thought he'd get cake anyway, but he wasn't about to give those challenging green eyes the benefit of the doubt, so he ran upstairs, changed as quickly as magic allowed him, and went back down to help - _just in case._

He walked into the kitchen and sighed: Harry was cleaning up the muggle way.

"Aren't you supposed to be _the greatest wizard of our era, oh good savior_? Can't you just flick your wand at this mess?" He asked, joining Harry by the sink. The gryffindor stared at him for a moment, then opened the biggest smile and splashed water on the blond

"Sometimes magic is no fun!"

"Harry!"


	9. cold

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Seriously guys, thank you so much for the kudos and bookmarks and subscriptions, you rock <3

Draco had been sneezing a lot the last couple of days but Wednesday morning he woke up burning in fever, his head was hurting and he felt like throwing up.

"I should take you to St. Mungos." Harry said, tucking him in

"Harry, it's just a cold, I'll be okay tomorrow, don't worry."

"It might get worse, what if it's some kind of infection?"

"Then I'd have infections symptoms. Have you forgotten I'm a Healer?"

"If they don't let Healers treat family members, I doubt they'd let you take care of yourself"

"Harry, I'll be fine. You'll be late to work."

"I can stay"

"No. You have that bad case to work on. I'm fine. Go now, go save the world one more time"

Harry let a kiss on the blond's forehead and went downstairs to get some coffee. He was working on a very bad case, yes, a very tricky one, and he needed to figure it out sooner than later - and that's exactly why he wrote a quick message to his boss saying he had a family emergency and couldn't make it to the Ministry today. He cooked some pancakes, made some tea - just enough milk, no sugar - and took everything back to their room.

"Harry? What are you still doing here? You're gonna be late"

"I'm not going today."

"But your big case, they need you"

"That's besides the point." He let the tray with the food on the bedside table and crawled under the covers with Draco, leaning over to kiss his cheek "The point is you need me."


	10. st. mungo's

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiiii guys! Thank you a lot for all the hits and kudos! Subscribe this work to know when we upload (which is like almost everyday).  
Let us know in the comments what you think  
Also we have absolutely no idea if the term operation is suitable for magic hospitals. Obviously we don't mean a muggle operation with a bisturi and all that, just like a lot of wizards and a lot of complicated spells. If you know the actual term for that, let us know.

Draco was in his office, relaxing for a few minutes before he had to go get ready for a big operation he was leading. He was stretching his arms above his head when a witch knocked on the door, not even waiting for him to answer, before she opened it.

"Healer Malfoy, they've just brought in Harry Potter, he got pretty hurt on a mission." Draco felt like all air got sucked out of him.

"Where is he? Take me to him"

"But you have that important operation in a few minutes!"

"That's besides the point, get another healer to do it. Now, where the fuck is my husband?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stay tuned cause the next chapter is biiiiiig (i mean, big if you take our chapters for comparison)


	11. st. mungo's pt. 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys!!! 46 kudos!!! We're thrilled, really, thank you so so much!  
So this one is actually huge compared to the other ones and it's also a sequel for the previous chapter, "st. mungo's". Let us know if you prefer the short ones or the longer ones in the comments, pleaseee

Harry woke up to a very white ceiling with a strong headache. He immediately knew it was St. Mungo's and his last memories started to come to him. He turned to his left to see Draco, who was reading some charts with that frustrated gaze he always had when he couldn't put a puzzle together. 

"Hey love." 

Draco jumped up, his wand already in hand to run a check up on Harry. He had that serious-Healer expression he used with real patients. 

"What are you feeling?"

"Hm... my head hurts."

"You had a concussion, some broken bones and an internal bleeding caused by a curse. But it's all been taken care off. I'm just gonna give you a potion for the headache so you can get some rest, but honestly you should be out of here by lunch."

Only then Harry realised it was very early. The sun was just rising outside, its first rays coming through the small window. 

"Did you spend the night here?" He asked Draco, really hoping he'd look him in the eyes. Knowing his husband, the blond probably got upset about not being allowed to be his Healer, then expelled his actual designed Healer from the room and ignored his co-workers' advice to get some rest. Probably, he was also upset at Harry for getting injured for the second time this month. Harry couldn't really blame him.

"Obviously, where else should I be?"

"Don't you have patients to check on?"

"That's just besides the point, isn't it, Potter?" He finally lowered his wand and sighed. Their eyes locked but now Harry wished they hadn't. He was so hurt.

"I'm sorry."

"You really need to start building some appreciation for your life. I can't keep getting notified everytime they bring you in because every time is worse than the last and _oh mr. Malfoy, this time he might really not make it_-"

"Draco, I'm-"

"It freaks me out, did you know that? Everytime you go out on a mission I'm terrified. And as if it's not enough that it's already risky as hell, you'll easily jump in front of everyone to save their lifes, at anytime. You just don't care you might lose yours. But what about _mine?_"

"I'm sorry-"

"It was really bad this time. It took Penelope three hours just to stop the bleeding, we still don't know which spell they used. You keep getting lucky at this little game you have going on with Death but I don't wanna put my money on you. I don't wanna have to bet."

"You don't."

"I do! I do because I really need you to win."

"Draco, come here." 

Harry made some space so Draco could lie down next to him. The storm brewing in Draco's eyes made Harry's heart hurt so badly he wondered if he should have it checked up.

"I do appreciate life. I appreciate the whole life we have ahead of us. I wanna see what we'll be like ten years from now, I wanna know what it'll be like to grow old with you. I don't get hurt on purpose, but I'll be more careful. I will, I promise. You won't lose me."

"Tell me this again when you're back in this bed next week."

"That's besides the point, Malfoy." He said, affectionately. 

"I just.. I just love you so much, Harry, I don't wanna-"

"I know." He brought the blond closer to him and kissed his forehead "I love you too."

A few minutes later, after they calmed down in each other's embrace and Draco's only feeling was relief, Harry remembered his headache.

"Er, love? You forgot the potion for my headache."

"That's also besides the point right now, Harry."


	12. the 4th wall

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To celebrate 1k hits, Drarry break the fourth wall:

Harry was watching some random cooking show on TV that sunday afternoon when Draco dropped himself next to him on the sofa.

"What if we posted stuff about us on the internet?"

"Oh no, not the porn videos again."

"No, Harry, what if we posted little stories about our everyday life? I bet like a thousand people would read it. We could be famous."

"I'm already famous."

"Fuck off, Potter."

"I don't think anyone on the internet would want to read about us being sappy."

"I'm not sappy, you're the sappy one in this relationship."

"That's besides the point."

"You're no fun, Potter." Draco said huffing, but making himself confortable in Harry's arms.

"Love you, too."

Later that night, Draco was lying on their bed with a book on his lap. He waited for Harry to put his pyjamas on and lie next to him before he started talking.

"I think 'that's besides the point' would be a good title, don't you think?"

"You're still going on about this, Draco?"

"That's besides the point."

"I hate you."

"No, you don't."

"Damn right I don't." Harry says sleepily, leaving a kiss on the blond's cheek and bringing him closer. "We're still not doing it though."

"But Harry-"

"No buts, now go to sleep."

"You know I'll just figure out how to do it myself, right? Can't you save both of us some time and just post it for me? I'll write it all."

"Nah, it'll be more fun watching you struggle to learn it."

"I hate you."

"Back at you, love."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> By the way: we cannot say thank you enough, but thank you!


	13. napkins

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, thanks again for all the support! Feel free to please send us prompts!

It was Ron's 30th birthday party at the Leaky Cauldron. Every Gryffindor from their year was there, plus all the Weasleys, plus all their auror coworkers, plus some other people they knew. He was happier than Harry'd ever seen him.

"Harry, come here! Buy the next round!" Ron was also the most drunk Harry'd ever seen him.

Malfoy laughed at the ginger's lack of balance while he walked away before Harry could get him the drink he asked for.

"So Harry," Ginny started, accepting Ron's drink, "tell Dean about how I caugh the snitch the other day you came to watch practice. He doesn't believe me!"

"Oh, she was bloody mental, mate! I thought she was gonna hit her fucking nose on the ground!"

"Tell him the details, Harry!"

"Okay, okay, so, she was just there, you know, searching the sky for the snitch, and then she saw it right next to the other team keeper's broom"

Malfoy had listened to that three times already. The first one when Harry got home from taking Teddy to watch Ginny's quiddich practice, so fucking excited he even went to get his own broom to act out the scene to him. Then, when Ginny told him the next Sunday at the Burrow, when they arrived for the weekly Wealeys' brunch. And then earlier this evening when Ron had told him a very drunk version of it, very proud of his little sister. But if it meant watching Harry as excited as he was he didn't mind hearing it again.

Harry got to the tip of his chair, talking loudly, partially to be heard over the crowd's noise and partially because that's how he spoke when the subject was quidditch. He was also gesturing, showing how Ginny had moved, as if she was his right hand.

"Right when she was about to get it, the keeper moved and her broom almost hit Ginny's face, but you think that stopped her? No! Not our girl Ginny!" Okay, maybe Harry wouldn't gesticulate this much if he was sober "So the snitch moved to the floor and she just dived in and it made like stupid circles and she just went for it, Teddy was saying _look, Harry, she looks like a hurricane_ and I was like _I fucking know right!_ And then the damn snitch went up but by then the other seeker was already after it and then it went to the right, so they went to the right and then it went to the left so they went to the-"

Harry hit his hand on his glass and it dropped on the floor, managing to spill the rest of the drink on Ginny. The whole bar screamed at it, very excited.

"Oh, I'm so sorry, Ginny!" But she was laughing too hard to care. Dean grabbed a bunch of napkins to try and clean her dress.

"Honestly, Potter, one would think you have no sense of manners at all." Draco said, rolling his eyes.

"I'll be sure to use a napkin when I eat your ass tonight, Malfoy." Harry said, leaning in, a smirk playing on his lips. Draco gasped.

"You can't say this kind of things in public!" He whispered closer to his boyfriend, but Potter only took advantage of the proximity to kiss his lips

"That's besides the point!"

They might have heard Ginny asking for the rest of her story but by then they were two caught up on each other to care.


	14. aurors

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In a parallel universe where both of them are aurors...

Harry and Draco arrived at work late for the second time that week. They both slept through their alarms, which led to Draco blaming Harry who in turn, to be honest, was still way too sleepy to argue back. The second they stepped out of the floo, Robards called for them to follow him to his office. Thirty minutes later, he's still going on about how they can't be together, since _it's ministry policy that aurors can't be romantically involved with each other. _

"Did you two understand me?" He asked, when he finished his speech.

"That's the wrong question." Draco said, leaning back in his chair.

"How come?" Robards looked confused.

"Well, you see, this is not a matter of whether we understood you or not, because both Potter and I are capable of understanding english - I know, it sounds unbelievable that Potter has such a skill, it surprised me too, but here we are!"

"What's the matter then?"

"Well, despite understanding you, and I do appreciate your effort, do you actually think Potter's gonna listen to you? I mean, you could convince me, if you tried a bit harder, but Potter? He was a bloody Gryffindor for heaven's sake."

"Hey, you're the one who kissed me first!" Harry said, speaking for the first time.

"Now now, Harry, kissing's not _against ministry policy_," Draco answered, making air quotes with his fingers, looking at their superior, "besides, you're the one who asked for my hand in marriage." He finished, looking smug.

"I haven't asked you to marry me, Malfoy."

"Yet!"

"That's besides the point!"

"Are you two even dating at all? All I've seen today is you bickering and insulting each other."

"Oh, I can assure you that Potter's my boyfriend and will continue to be."

"AH! You said boyfriend! Not husband!"

"Shut up, Harry."

"I've just spent half an hour telling you both that you can't date each other, wasn't I clear enough?"

"Honestly, I'm the boy who lived, that title comes with some perks."

"That's not how it works!" Robards said, scandalised.

"Honestly, Gawain, I don't think Potter cares how it works."

"But-" Robards tried, before Harry interrupted him.

"Merlin, I didn't kill Voldemort for this." He said, leaning back and rubbing his face.

"Don't look so smug, you didn't even put that much effort into it, you _expelliarmus!_ dumbass."

Robards sighed. "Just go, you two."

Both Harry and Draco stopped bickering and got up as fast as they could, making their way to the door.

"We'll talk about this some other day!"

"No we won't!" He heard Harry say, before Draco closed the door.

"They don't pay me enough for this" Robards muttered, sighing.


	15. birthday

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey y'all! Today is Pie's birthday! (She's the one with the sassy ideas in this account lol) So guuurl, have a drarry day! Love you, hope you like this ♡

Harry's birthday meant nothing to him until he turned eleven, but even then it only meant the day he'd go to the Weasleys was closer. But Draco? Oh Draco's birthdays had always been a huge deal.

This year, Malfoy had decided he wanted a party. A small one, he said. Just Harry, Pansy, Blaise, Greg and _maybe_ Granger and Weasley. He asked for everybody to dress fancy, he wanted a bar with personalized drinks and a dance floor with quality wizard music.

In Paris.

He wanted his party in Paris, France.

"What the fuck, Draco?" Harry had said when he learned about the plans. That was not the answer Draco had been looking for, so obviously they fought.

They should not spend money in a party like that in another country when they could have a perfectly nice party here, at their flat. It was just unnecessary. Harry had never had such things and he never needed it, so he didn't understand. It was too much effort to put into just one night. So when Potter snapped and told him to just go and do it anyway, Draco took a deep breath and gave in because he didn't want to fight anymore and risk the one thing that was completely good on his life right now.

Potter knew Draco. He knew he had a good childhood, with parents that did everything for him. He looked forward to his birthday every year because he had the best parties and got the best gifts. But it all changed during the war. So Harry knew that him wanting this right now was his way to make up for the years after the war in which his birthdays had sucked, for his mother not being around for most of them, including this one, and for his father being locked away. In a way, Draco was just trying to make things normal again.

It didn't mean Harry agreed though. It still seemed too much. He didn't understand why it had to be this big, why just being around his friends wasn't enough, why Harry wasn't enough and why Draco always needed more.

But the next day, when Malfoy wasn't home, Harry floo called Pansy and asked her to rent a house in Paris for the weekend, the biggest and prettiest she could find. He sent out invitations and ordered plenty of food and booze. 

On his birthday, Draco woke up to the smell of pancakes. He went to the kitchen to find two travel bags on the floor and a shirtless Harry cooking him breakfast.

"Morning."

"Hey! Go back to bed, it was supposed to be breakfast in bed!" Harry said, frustrated. But Draco just laughed and came closer to kiss him.

"What's with the travel bags?"

"I thought we'd need them. For Paris."

"What?"

"You're getting your party in Paris, Draco. Surprise!"

"But you said... Oh, you got into a fight with me just so I would give it up and you'd turn it into a surprise party?"

"No, I got into a fight with you because I thought you didn't need a party in Paris. But I came around."

"Why?"

"Because" Harry hugged his waist and brought him closer, "what I think is besides the point. If a party in Paris will make you happy, then you're getting it. I want to make you happy."

"Harry, you make me the happiest man alive." Draco's smile made Harry's heart skip a beat, so he leaned in and kissed him on the lips.

"So no need for the party?"

"Oh no, I still want the party. But it wouldn't mean anything without you there." They kissed again, deeper this time, until they were out of breath and Harry had almost burnt the pancakes.

"Can we go now?" Draco asked picking up one of the bags.

"But I'm making you breakfast in bed!"

"That's besides the point. It's my birthday!"

"I need to change." Harry looked at his naked torso.

"Harry, you're missing the point: it's _my birthday!"_

Harry rolled his eyes but smiled anyway, vanishing the pancakes and picking up the other bag. They could have breakfast in bed in Paris, after all. He held Draco's hand and kissed his cheek before they could apparate to the Department of Portkeys.

"Happy birthday, love!"


	16. walk

Draco sat on the sofa, holding his cup of tea while he tucked his feet under Harry's legs. He sighed, feeling content to spend a saturday afternoon watching dumb tv shows with his boyfriend, the world outside long forgotten.

"We should go for a walk."

"Are you mad, Harry?"

Harry looked confused. "No, why?"

"Why? It's pouring like crazy outside, not to mention the wind and the thunder." As if on cue, the sound of another thunderbolt filled their living room.

"We're wizards, we can use some spells."

"But we're so cozy here and warm."

"That's besides the point, Draco."

"How exactly is that besides the point?" Draco looked at him, not convinced.

"Hm, I didn't actually think that one through, I just wanted to win this argument."

"You're crazy."

"Yes I am, and you're coming with me. Now let's go change out of our pyjamas."

"And what if I don't?"

"If you don't, I'll apparate us both straight to Diagon Alley. Do you want to be seen in public wearing those fuzzy socks?"

"I hate you. And for the record, if I get sick, you're making me soup."

"Deal. I might even cuddle you, if you're nice."

(Draco might fake sneezes the next day, and Harry might see right through his bullshit, but they'll still cuddle all morning, warm and sleepy, tangled in their bedsheets)


	17. owl

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm portuguese so I had to go convert kilometers to miles (Why do you guys even use miles???). Anyway, that's the kind of effort that makes me and Luz deserve kudos.  
Subscribe for almost daily updaaaates (and lots of fluff cause we ain't about that sad angst life)!

They'd just gotten in bed, after a quick warm shower together. Draco was about to pick up a book on the medicinal properties of dandelions when used in potions, when he heard Harry speak to him.

"Don't you think owls are a bit slow?"

"They can fly at around 47 miles an hour, so I would say they're actually quite fast, in my opinion."

"No but, hear me out. I just had an idea for a business," Harry said, very serious, "I think I've come up with a name and all!"

"Oh really? What is it then?"

"EDO! Isn't it great?" He said, beaming. Draco looked lost.

"I might give you a more insightful opinion if you tell me what that stands for, you know?"

"Oh, right!" Draco smiled at his boyfriend's cluelessness. "Express Delivery Owl. Get it? Like how muggles have express delivery that's faster than the normal delivery."

"And how exactly do you want to make owls fly faster?"

"That's besides the point, Draco!" Harry said, exasperated.

"I don't think it is."

"Perhaps you're right." Harry answered, lying down.

"Perhaps? You know I'm right." Draco said, amused.

"Shut up and put that book down, I wanna cuddle you." Harry had a fond look on his face.

"Can't really say no to that, can I?" Draco put the book down and turned off the lights.

"No, you can't." Harry finished as he pushed Draco closer and kissed his neck, feeling warm and content.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Google said owls fly at 75km/h which is 46.6 miles/h. Do not come at me if that's a wrong fact, go blame google,


	18. owl pt. 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this is a sequel for the last one, "owl", because after Pie posted that one I was still convinced EDO should be a thing. Enjoy!  
Oh btw thanks so so so much for all the kudos <3

The next morning, Harry woke up to his alarm ringing but he was too lazy to get up immediately. Plus, Draco was going in to the hospital late today, so he allowed himself to snuggle into the blond and close his eyes again.

Then it came to him.

"Draco? Draco, wake up!"

"Hm..."

"Draco, I had an idea! I figured it out!"

"What, Harry, go back to sleep."

"I can't, I have to go to work."

"Then go to work." Draco cried, drowning his head on the pillow.

"No, listen, what if we give the owls some potion to boost them up? Like nitrogen in cars. We're wizards, right? There must be something like that!"

He thought Harry sounded crazy, but maybe it was just a weird dream. 

"What are you talking about?"

"The Express Delivery Owl idea I told you about yesterday!"

"Harry, you want to drug the owls?" Draco was suddently awake by the thought. 

"Well, when you put it like that..."

"What the fuck, Potter?"

"Of course I don't wanna drug them, that's besides the point!" 

"You just said so! They're not those muggle machines you call cars, you know?"

Harry sighed. "That was not what I meant. I just figured magic could do the work."

"Magic has its limitations too."

"Draco, I don't think we use our magic to its full potential."

Draco closed his eyes for a minute. It was too early to be putting up with Potter's nonsense. It just wasn't worth the time he still had of sleep.

"Sure, love," he said turning to the other side and closing his eyes, "great idea, try selling it to the Ministry."


	19. owl pt. 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by diaservantus' comment on the previous chapter. Thank you for the prompt, we hope you (and everyone of you guys as well) like it!

Draco arrives home that afternoon and decides to change into his pyjamas, making a cup of tea and sitting on the couch while he waits for Harry to come home from work as well.

About half an hour later he hears the floo coming to life. He turns his head and sees his boyfriend step foot into their living room, smiling when he sees Draco's already home. "Hi love," Harry leans over and kisses him, tenderly, "how did work go?"

"Good, but I had such a weird dream this morning that I couldn't stop thinking about it all day."

Harry looked interested. "What did you dream about?"

"You know that idea you had yesterday, the EDO thing?"

"Yes, what about it?"

"I dreamt you woke up today and told me you wanted to give the owls some potion to make them fly faster. Can you believe it? I dreamt you suggested we drugged owls to make them faster!" Draco laughed.

"Oh. Uh... that wasn't a dream. I actually suggested that we give them a potion to make them faster." Harry answered, sheepishly.

Draco looked him dead in the eye. "Remind me again, why do I put up with you?"

"You don't."

"I do."

"But do you really?" Harry asked, lifting an eyebrow.

Draco shrugged. "Right." 

"Anyway, that's besides the point! Isn't it a good idea, though, if you think about it?"

"Do you honestly want me to answer that?" Draco asked, a fake serious tone in his voice.

"Hm, on second thought, no, I don't."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thaaaaaank you to everyone who reads, comments and leaves kudos!


	20. french

"I'll speak french between your thighs."

"Tu ne parle pas français, Harry."

"What? What did you just say?"

"Exactly."

"No, but that's besides the point!"

"Why?"

"Because I don't plan on using words." Harry said in a flirty tone, winking at Draco.

"Oh my god!"


	21. jokes

For Christmas, Ron gave Harry a book of muggle dumb jokes and ever since then Harry had made his job to memorize them all and tell them at the most random opportunities. 

"Why did the banana go to the hospital? Because it was peeling so hard!"

"Why aren't dogs good dancers? Because they have two left feet!"

"How does the ocean say hello? It waves!"

Draco was very much against the book. It simply wasn't funny. And he wasn't just being a prick for the sake of it, even Hermione agreed with him. In fact, everybody agreed with him! The only person that really laughed at all the jokes, as if they were truly the most funny piece of work he had ever listened to, was Ron. 

Now, Draco had a theory that Weasley didn't even get the jokes, but he would laugh purely out of stupidity. Hermione thought Malfoy was wrong, though. She said Ron laughed to make Harry feel better about his gift. But honestly, the fact that somebody laughed at all was enough for Harry to keep going. 

They even tried to put on some kind of intervention at some point, when it got really bad. ("How do you talk to giants? Use big words!") But Harry wasn't having any of that. It was seriously tiring Draco.

Until one sunday morning, at the Weasleys' weekly brunch. Everybody was having a blast and enjoying Molly's food. It was really an event, getting all the children together: Ginny always had great gossip about quidditch, George always had a new product to test, now Victoire was starting to talk, and, well, Teddy was always there as a grandchild too... Draco actually liked being there, it was cozy. It felt like family. 

Then it came: that light silence on the table when the fuzz just dies because everybody is busy eating and all you can hear is the noise of the cutlery on the plates. Right in the middle of it, Harry looked at Ron deep at his eyes and Draco knew exactly what was coming. 

"What did a plate whisper to the other?" Potter said, "Dinner is on me!"

But the silence remained, only now it was an awkward one. Ron didn't laugh. Ron actually cringed! People exchanged worried looks, Teddy shoved a whole cupcake in his mouth and Arthur was about to say something to end the awkward silence in which Harry kept giggling alone, but then Draco just burst into laughing. 

If he was being honest with himself, he didn't even know why. It wasn't funny, they weren't even having dinner! But Harry looked hopeless there, laughing at his own dumb joke by himself, not even a soul joining him, plus Weasley's face of regret during the whole minute they were on in that complete silence, Draco couldn't help himself. It was just dolt!

Hermione seemed to think so too. Or maybe Draco's laugh was just funny, because she started to laugh with him. And then Ginny, and then Molly, and Arthur and Teddy and everybody, because the situation was indeed funny, even if the joke itself really wasn't. 

"Why are you all laughing?" Harry asked, serious, "You never laugh at my jokes!"

"That's besides the point." Draco answered.

"We're laughing at _you_!" Said Ginny.

"That's not fair, my joke _was_ funny!"

"Of course it was, love, I'm laughing at your joke." Draco tried to put on a serious tone, but it ended up in a high pitch, starting a new round of laughing in the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you giggled at this clap your hands o/


	22. friend

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Draco's first line was inspired by a tumblr post posted on ig acc wxlfstarscars

They were having dinner, both quietly enjoying the food, until Harry spoke up.

"Hum, I might've told Ron you're my best friend..."

"This is a whole new level of moronic, even for you." Draco answered, cleaning the corners of his mouth with his napkin, before picking up his glass of wine.

"I know! I didn't even mean it, it just kind of spilled out of my mouth before I could stop it!"

Draco snorted into his cup, before putting it down, "Oh so I'm not your best friend?"

"That's besides the point, Draco!" Harry said, exasperated, "We've literally been dating for over a year!"

"What's the point then?" Draco said, resuming eating his meal.

"The point is that I'm not sure who Ron's planning to murder: me or you!"

"Hm," Draco looked thoughtful, while chewing, "my vote's on you."

Harry covered his face with his hands, his fork making a harsh noise against the plate when he dropped it. "I'm a dead man."

"Very much, indeed." Draco said, his posture calm and collected, a smug smile on his face.

"Don't look so pleased about it."

"I love you too." And Harry really couldn't argue against that, instead smiling at his boyfriend, before picking up his cutlery once again.

A few silent minutes later, Harry spoke once again. "I'll just tell him you made me say it."

"Potter!"


End file.
